OS I believe in fairy tales
by Mini-pan
Summary: Un nouveau One-shot plus léger. Cette fois-ci, Madeleine Hightower trouve une sanction pour le moins original à l'approche des fêtes... Jisbon.


**Une histoire légère pour changer, mais toujours sur le thème Jisbon !**

**N'hésitez pas à commentez, cela fait toujours plaisir ! D'ailleurs merci à MandyNormande, Silhara, LAurore, et filament de lune pour leurs commentaires sur 'REGRETS'**

**Amicalement, Mini.**

**P.S : j'ai encore quelques soucis sur la mise en page, navrée si cela ne se met pas comme je l'aurais voulu !**

**Mardi 18 décembre**

_Bureau de Madeleine Hightower, 22H..._

« Patrick Jane, vous êtes insupportable. »

Belle entrée en matière se dit le consultant en souriant malgré lui. A ses côtés, Lisbon ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Il venait de boucler une affaire assez difficile, sous pression constante à cause de la petite fille prise en otage par un énième malade, et également parce que cette fille n'était autre que celle du frère du procureur, sa nièce donc. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas dormi durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, et elle n'attendait qu'une chose : se poser sur son lit vêtue de son traditionnel T-shirt de baseball frappé à son nom, après un bon bain. Mais sa directrice en avait décidé autrement. Il faut dire que cette enquête avait une fois de plus été résolue à l'aide des méthodes peu orthodoxes de l'homme blond qui souriait toujours. Cela l'énerva d'un coup d'ailleurs, les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle se tourna vers lui et dit d'une voix où perçait une légère pointe de colère :

« Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de sourire bêtement ? »

Jane comme Hightower fut surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas et repris :

« Ecoutez madame, je sais que les moyens dont Jane s'est servit pour coincer ce salaud ne sont pas ceux auxquels vous, ou plutôt nous d'ailleurs, nous attendions, je l'admets. Je sais aussi que niveau plainte, nous avons frappé fort sur cette affaire et j'en suis désolée. Mais ! Le procureur était tellement heureux de revoir la môme en vie qu'il nous a assuré qu'il ferait en sorte qu'aucune 'victime' de Jane ne donne suite à sa, voir ses plaintes. Donc je sais que vous vous devez de nous faire la moral, comme quoi je n'ai pas réussi à le cadrer encore une fois, mais là je ne suis pas d'humeur ni même en état. Alors pitié, pour une fois arrêtons avec ce foutu règlement et laissez nous rentrer chez nous... »

La jeune femme avait débité ça d'une traite, laissant pour une fois sa raison de côté au profit de la fatigue qui la rendait beaucoup moins attachée à ce règlement qu'elle vénérait presque en tant normal.

« Merde à la fin » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Jane, qui s'était débarrassé de son éternel sourire le temps qu'elle s'exprime, éclata d'un rire franc :

« O bon dieu Lisbon, si vous saviez comme j'aime vous voir comme cela ! »

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard qui se voulait noir de sa patronne, mais dans lequel la fatigue transparaissait plus que la colère et l'exaspération habituelles. Madeleine Hightower, remise de ses émotions, prit la parole :

« Je comprends agent Lisbon. Mais vous le savez, je me dois tout de même de lever une sanction à l'égard de ce cher consultant et de vous-même par la même occasion. » Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre de ses agents. Elle paraissait songeuse quand un sourire vint tout à coup illuminer son visage.

« Mais bon ! C'est bientôt Noël, je vais être clémente. Monsieur Jane, savez vous quand a lieu le bal de Noël du CBI ?

- Comment voulez vous que je le sache, je n'y vais jamais, répondit le consultant surpris.

- Et vous Lisbon ?

- Je ne sais pas Madame.

- Je vois, continua la directrice dont le sourire ne cessait de s'élargir. Pour votre information, il a lieu ce vendredi 21 décembre, à 20H dans la salle de réception.

- Fantastique ! s'exclama Patrick Jane avec un sourire qui concurrençait celui de Madeleine Hightower. Je suis sure que vous serez ravissante dans la robe rouge que vous venez d'acheter et qui vous va à merveille ! Je m'en veux presque de manquer ça, ajouta-t-il avec un air taquin, tandis que sa patronne préférait se taire, sentant le mauvais coup venir. Et donc comme cadeau pour votre consultant préféré, il n'y aura pas de sanction ?

- Hum pas tout à fait.

Jane commençait lui aussi à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

- En fait, je pensais à une sanction 'originale' si je puis parler ainsi, reprit-elle, réjouit malgré elle de l'air anxieux qu'arboraient les deux personnes face à elle. Jane !

- Oui ?

- Et Lisbon.

- Oui Madame ?

- Vous serez obligés d'assister à la soirée de vendredi, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux. TOUTE la soirée. Votre absence serait très mal perçue.

Les deux agents n'en revenaient pas. Même Jane ne riait plus : il détestait ce genre de soirée, quant à Lisbon qui en avait également horreur (oui c'était notamment le genre de soirée où il faut venir accompagner, raconter sa vie pendant des heures interminables, en gardant le sourire qui plus est !), il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire ainsi.

- Mais Madame, cette sanction n'a rien de professionnel, c'est injuste, je...

- Stop. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas fini : Jane vous ouvrirez le bal. »

Savourant son petit effet, elle se rassit à son bureau et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Lisbon s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Jane lui attrapa le bras et la fit sortir après avoir envoyé un 'au revoir' dépité, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de négocier.

« Jane vous me faites mal ! lâcha Lisbon avec colère tandis qu'elle tentait de dégager son bras.

- Je suis désolé. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, sachant très bien ce à quoi l'autre pensait. Finalement ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Lisbon, toujours sans un mot. Il se faisait tard et les autres étaient déjà partis. 'Des courses de Noël à faire' pour la plupart.

Lisbon se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Qu'avait-t-elle pu bien faire pour mériter ça ? C'était vraiment le pompon. Elle faillit se pencher vers le tiroir qui contenait son éternelle bouteille de tequila, mais se rappela à temps que celui à cause de qui tout cela était arrivé était encore devant elle : Patrick Jane. Elle sentit la colère monter quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais celle-ci redescendit bien vite quand elle vit sa mine dépitée. Finalement il ne devait pas en mener beaucoup plus large qu'elle. Gênée par le silence trop pesant à son goût, elle dit :

« Je ne supporte pas ce genre de soirée... »

Jane leva ses yeux bleus vers elle.

« Je déteste Noël, dit-il en soupirant. Pourquoi ces soirées ne vous plaisent-elles pas ?

- Oh... Vous savez, le social et moi ce n'est pas une histoire passionnelle. Alors quand je me retrouve dans ce genre de soirée où en plus tout le monde vient accompagné, que ce soit par son mari, sa femme, voir ses gosses, pour raconter sa vie pendant des heures interminables en gardant le sourire, vous imaginez bien ma réaction je suis sûre... Je suis une carpe, perdue dans un coin de la salle, dit-elle avec une moue ironique.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous embête le plus : devoir y aller seule, ou ne rien avoir à raconter ?

- Euh... commença Lisbon, surprise par la question. Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posée la question.

Jane était songeur.

- Pourquoi n'aimez vous pas Noël ? reprit-elle pour éviter que la discussion ne devienne déplaisante à son insu.

- Parce que c'est une fête de famille, répondit-il d'une vois ferme. »

Lisbon se maudissait, pourquoi avait-elle posé la question ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Mal à l'aise elle répondit :

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi...

- Vous êtes fatiguée, lui dit-il d'un ton plus doux, vous devriez rentrer et vous coucher.

- Vous aussi Jane. D'ailleurs le combien sommes nous ?

- Le 18, et Hightower a accordé à l'équipe 3 jours de congé.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

- Pour pouvoir 'nous ressourcer et faire nos courses de Noël', ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire triste. Une heure me suffit pour ça.

- Vous avez de la famille ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

- Non, répondit-il. »

Mais voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait faire quelques courses malgré tout, il ajouta :

« Mais j'ai quand même quelques personnes auxquelles je tiens beaucoup. »

Et après un dernier sourire, plus tendre cette fois-ci, il se rapprocha, l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de sortir, sans attendre sa réponse.

Lisbon resta immobile de longues minutes. Les mots de Jane s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Elle se sentit tout à coup exténuée et décida de rentrer chez elle pour dormir au plus vite. Une fois enroulée dans ses draps, elle s'endormit en pensant au sourire si touchant de son intenable consultant...

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**Vendredi 21 décembre**

_Domicile de Lisbon, 8H..._

Pourquoi était-elle déjà levée ? C'est bien simple : Jane l'avait appelée et réveillée par la même occasion quelques minutes plus tôt, la prévenant qu'il passait la prendre à 9H30 pour une journée 'shopping'... Vous y croyez vous ? Difficilement ? Et bien c'était encore plus compliqué pour la brunette encore à moitié endormie. Elle se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers sa douche. Elle ouvrit le robinet et...

« Merde ! »

L'eau était glaciale. Les tuyaux avaient gelé pendant la nuit, et elle savait pertinemment que dans ces cas là, l'eau chaude était à oublier. Elle serra les dents et pris malgré tout une douche rapide, jurant continuellement. C'est en ressortant, maintenant bien réveillée, qu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'allait être sa journée. Un second juron sortit. Se regardant dans son miroir, elle se dit :

« Ma pauvre Lisbon, tu dois avoir quelqu'un contre toi là haut. »

Et elle descendit en peignoir prendre son petit déjeuner. Son café la réchauffa un peu. Ceci terminé, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà 9H15. Jurant de nouveau, elle remonta en vitesse, cherchant dans sa penderie, une brosse à dent à la bouche, la tenue la plus appropriée au temps et à la situation.

« La situation ? » se dit la jeune femme en arrêtant son geste. Voilà qu'elle donnait de l'importance à un rendez vous avec son consultant... Se trouvant bonne pour l'asile, elle choisit un col roulé vert émeraude cachant un débardeur de couleur similaire, et un jean. Simple, sobre, mais efficace se dit-elle satisfaite. Quand la sonnette retentit, elle finissait tout juste de se préparer. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'homme qui lui faisait face particulièrement craquant, avec son petit sourire, et les flocons qui parsemaient ses boucles blondes. (oui je sais, il ne neige pas beaucoup il me semble en Californie, mais je trouve que cela rend la scène tout de suite plus belle !).

« Vous êtes ravissante Lisbon, comme toujours, lui dit-il avec un air charmeur. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous preniez un manteau.

- Bien sur, lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Pourquoi l'énervait-il tout le temps ? Elle enfila donc ses affaires en soupirant, puis ferma sa maison pour suivre Jane. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses gants et son écharpe du même bleu, qui faisaient joliment ressortir ses yeux, déjà assez troublants en temps normal. Tandis qu'elle l'observait de dos, il se retourna et lui dit, armé de son sourire :

« Vos gants et votre écharpe font joliment ressortir vos yeux Lisbon ! Ils sont déjà troublants en temps normal... Belle couleur que le vert émeraude. »

Sa patronne en resta sans voix. Devant sa réaction, Jane ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Ne faites pas cette tête là Lisbon ! On va bien s'amuser, et puis je dois vous avouer que je n'ai rien pour cette fameuse soirée.

- Ah oui la soirée... répondit enfin Lisbon. »

Elle l'avait oubliée. Littéralement.

« Ne me faites pas croire que vous l'aviez oubliée ! dit Jane, de plus en plus heureux à mesure que sa supérieure rougissait.

- Non non... »

Ils continuaient d'avancer, et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la vieille Citroën DS bleue de Patrick. Lisbon eut un moment de recul et s'exclama :

« Hors de question ! Hors de question que je monte là dedans, les routes sont verglacées.

- Mais Lisbon ...

- Pas de discussion, on prend MA voiture.

- Il n'y a pas de chauffage dans la tienne...

- On se débrouillera. »

Elle ne prit pas de suite conscience du double sens que pouvait avoir sa réponse, mais Patrick si. Taquin, il répondit :

« Oh mais alors avec joie !

- Jane ! »

Et ils partirent prendre la voiture de la jeune femme, lui riant aux éclats, et elle boudant comme une enfant d'avoir lâcher une telle sottise.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

_Centre commercial, 11H..._

« Foutus embouteillages... » lâcha Lisbon, en colère. Ce n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir, à cause ou peut être malgré la présence du consultant, alors si en plus ils prenaient du retard...

« Calmez-vous ! On a tout notre temps Lisbon ! »

Elle grimaça.

« Bon de quoi avez-vous besoin ? A moins que vous ne préfériez que l'on commence par moi !

- De quoi vous, avez-vous besoin ?

- Une tenue de soirée, et quelques cadeaux pour Noël. »

Sans le vouloir, la brunette sentit ses joues s'empourprer, repensant malgré elle à ce fameux soir où Hightower leur avait appris leur 'sanction'.

« Lisbon ? demanda Patrick, la sentant songeuse tout à coup.

- Euh oui oui, et bien euh... Choisissez...

- Pour nos tenues de soirée, préférez vous que nous ayons la surprise ce soir ? dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Lisbon en resta sans voix, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Jane reprit alors :

« Moi je préfère avoir la surprise ! C'est vrai, je suis rarement surpris, ça me manque.

- D'accord, dit simplement la jeune femme. On commence donc par les tenues de soirée...

- Rendez vous au restaurant 'L'Etoile' entre 12H30 et 13H ! »

Et il partit, non sans lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire enjôleur, laissant une fois de plus sa collègue songeuse. Elle secoua la tête, agacée par son propre comportement et partit sans véritable entrain à la recherche de la fameuse 'tenue de soirée'.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

_Restaurant 'L'Etoile', 12H30..._

Après des séances d'essayage à n'en plus finir pour Lisbon, et une petite ballade pour Jane, les deux collègues arrivèrent à 12H30 pétante au restaurant, les bras chargés de paquets.

« Je regrette un peu de ne pas vous avoir accompagnée, commença Jane avec une moue triste, c'est dur d'attendre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas deviner ce que j'ai pris ? répondit la jeune femme en riant.

- Non ! J'ai dit que je gardais la surprise ! Vous avez l'air exténuée, ajouta-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous non, vous avez trouvé rapidement ?

- Hum oui. Je me suis baladé un peu après ça, en vous attendant. Sur ce ! s'exclama-t-il, coupant court à la conversation, que prendrez-vous ?» Et il lui tendit un menu, un beau sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne lui avouerait pas qu'il l'avait discrètement suivi, il tenait trop à sa vie.

« Merci Jane, c'était très bon.

- Ca me fait plaisir tu sais. »

Jane régla l'addition, et ils sortirent, les bras chargés de leurs sacs respectifs. Ou presque :

« Lisbon, celui-ci est à moi, dit Jane en souriant.

- Oh, commença l'intéressée, toute rouge, je suis désolée, il y en a tellement.

- Pas de soucis, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil qui l'a fit rougir. »

Décidemment, se dit Lisbon, il lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet.

« Bon, que voulez vous faire maintenant ? lança-t-elle pour que son intenable consultant arrête de la toiser avec son petit sourire charmant.

- J'aimerais trouver des cadeaux pour l'équipe, vous pourriez m'aider s'il vous plait ?

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça vous savez.

- Oh vous mentez, avec votre sens de l'observation aiguisé, je suis sure que vous savez ce qui convient le mieux à chacun !

- Jane, votre sens de l'observation est meilleur que le mien.

- Vous êtes une femme.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Ca change tout ! » dit-il avec ce sourire enfantin qui l'attendrissait, en l'emmenant dans les diverses galeries du centre.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

_Devant le domicile de Lisbon, 18H..._

Après avoir aidé sa collègue à décharger tous ses sacs, Jane s'adossa à la porte encore ouverte.

« Merci Lisbon. Finalement Noël n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise période. »

Ils se sourirent, heureux de ce moment passé ensemble. Ils avaient fini par se tutoyer au cours de l'après midi, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'appeler par leur nom de famille.

« Merci à toi. Cela... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse. »

Elle rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Jane de son côté était extrêmement touché. Un silence s'installa, mais le consultant le brisa quelques instants plus tard, pour ne pas mettre la jeune femme plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était après cet aveu :

« Tu veux que je passe te prendre ce soir ?

- Dans ton cercueil ambulant ? dit-elle en riant devant son air faussement vexé. Non merci, Cho s'est proposé.

- Alors à ce soir. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit en courant sous la neige qui s'était remise à tomber. Lisbon, les joues rosées, eut tout juste de lui crier qu'il avait oublié un paquet. Il arrêta sa course à quelques mètres de sa voiture, se retourna, et avec un sourire énigmatique lui cria en réponse :

« Non, pas du tout ! »

Et il partit. Lisbon ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de sa réponse, encore un peu secouée par sa 'presque déclaration' et ce second baiser. Elle referma doucement la porte, et se débarrassa de ses vêtements humides. Elle se concentra alors à nouveau sur ce mystérieux paquet, assise sur le bord de son canapé. Il était emballé dans un papier vert et argent. Elle le retourna, et trouva enfin l'inscription :

« Pour Teresa.

De la part de son intenable consultant. »

Elle rougit, heureuse qu'il ne la voit pas. Lentement elle défit le ruban découvrant une boite gris métallique avec des petites touches de vert. Rien que cette boite était un chef d'œuvre, son nom y était gravé. Elle sentit le rythme de son cœur accélérer lorsqu'elle ouvrit le coffret et y découvrit le cadeau de Jane : c'était un collier, mais beaucoup moins voyant que le premier qu'il lui avait offert. La chaine en argent était fine, et au bout de celle-ci on pouvait trouver une croix comme celle qu'elle portait bien que légèrement plus petite, taillée dans l'émeraude. Le tout était magnifique. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Bien qu'il ne soit plus là, elle lui fit la promesse silencieuse de la porter tous les jours d'une manière ou d'une autre tant qu'elle vivrait, et cela commencerait ce soir.

C'est avec le sourire qu'elle partit se préparer pour le fameux bal qu'elle ne redoutait plus autant.

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

_Chez Lisbon, 19H30..._

La sonnette. Lisbon sortit rejoindre Cho dans sa voiture. En voyant sa patronne arriver, son collègue dit contre toute attente :

« Vous êtes resplendissante. »

Et il démarra tandis que Lisbon murmurait un merci gêné. Pendant le trajet silencieux (oui c'est Cho hein !), une pensée frappa Lisbon :

« Cho, vous savez qui accompagne Jane ?

- Accompagne ?

- Sa cavalière, répondit la jeune femme en essaya de garder un ton neutre.

- Ah ce n'est pas vous ?

- Non !

- Je croyais, vous auriez fait un beau couple. »

Lisbon se tut, oubliant même de protester.

« On est arrivé, vous voulez que je vous aide à descendre ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil. »

Ils avaient 5 minutes d'avances. Ils saluèrent Rigsby et Van Pelt, qui la complimentèrent sur sa tenue.

« Patron, si vous permettez, vous êtes vraiment ravissante.

- Merci Rigsby, c'est drôle de tous vous voir sur votre 31, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne pensais pas que vous portiez aussi bien le costard ! Et Van Pelt, cette robe est ... »

Mais Grace s'écria :

« Patron, votre collier est magnifique ! »

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Merci, un cadeau de... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Madeleine Hightower était montée sur scène pour annoncer le début des festivités après son traditionnel discours :

« Et Maintenant, veuillez accueillir l'homme aux mille et une plaintes, j'ai nommé : Patrick Jane ! »

Et tous applaudir en riant, personne n'ignorant qui il était et ce qu'il faisait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Teresa ressentit une légère appréhension : qui allait bien pouvoir apparaitre à son bras ? Un murmure de surprise s'éleva de la salle et Lisbon elle-même faillit en lâcher la coupe de champagne qu'elle tenait : il était seul. Il avançait, sans se presser, vers le centre de la salle où la piste de danse avait été improvisée. On se serait presque cru dans ce conte pour enfant, mais comment s'appelait-elle déjà cette princesse ?... Ah oui ! Cendrillon.

Jane était désormais au milieu de la piste, tournant lentement sur lui-même. Il était beau ce prince, comme un dieu. Ce soir, il n'avait pas son éternel trois pièces, mais un costard, simple, qu'il portait élégamment. Il avait noué autour de son cou une cravate de la couleur de ses yeux.

« Un ange blond. » ne put s'empêcher de penser l'agent Lisbon.

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il avait presque fini son tour sur lui-même. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, sans s'y attendre vraiment, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Non, plus que cela, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils étaient absorbés l'un par l'autre. Sous les murmures de louange de l'assemblée, Jane se dirigea vers Lisbon, plus rapidement cette fois-ci.

Personne ne le savait, mais il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

C'était son secret.

La musique commença, tout le monde se tut. Quelques accords de guitare, une belle chanson, réinterprétée par un artiste canadien : Happy Christmas (War is over) de Roch Voisine.

Il lui prit délicatement la main, et de la manière la plus belle qui soit, il lui demanda avec toute la sincérité qu'il possédait :

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et répondit :

« Ce serait un honneur. »

Ce soir, c'était elle Cendrillon.

Il la prit délicatement par la taille et l'emmena vers le centre de la piste sous les yeux étincelants des personnes présentes.

_So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
Ans so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young_

Ils commencèrent à danser, sans jamais se lâcher des yeux. Ils étaient seuls.

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The world is so wrong  
And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight  
A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

C'est alors que le prince se pencha pour souffler à sa princesse informelle :

« Tu es magnifique Teresa, et je te veux, pour moi, pour l'éternité... »

Les violons s'animèrent mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, ils étaient trop loin, à des années lumières de la petite salle du CBI, dans leur monde. Un monde qu'ils construiront ensemble, ils n'avaient plus aucun doute maintenant.

_And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
Ans so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young  
A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

Ils tournoyaient, sous les regards fascinés des invités. Lisbon ne parlait pas, elle savait que cela aurait été inutile. Il savait. La fin approchait. Le début de tout pour eux.

_War is over over  
If you want it  
War is over  
Now..._

La musique s'était tu. Dans la salle, tous retenaient leur souffle. Et là, trois mots, seulement trois :

« Teresa, épouse-moi. »

Toute sa vie elle avait eu peur de ces mots, de tout ce qu'ils représentaient, mais dans ses bras, la réponse lui était évidente. Si évidente...

« Je t'aime. Je crois que je t'aime depuis la première fois que tu as franchi la porte de mon bureau. »

Ils se sourirent. Et c'est avec une infinie précaution qu'il l'embrassa, un baiser qui signifiait tant de choses pour eux deux. Une renaissance. Un avenir plus clair. Mais aussi le choix de se dresser contre les démons de leurs passés respectifs. Ensemble.

Dans la salle quelqu'un applaudit. Il s'agissait d'Hightower, qui contemplait d'un air attendri et protecteur ses deux agents. Cho sourit et applaudit également, bientôt suivi par ses amis Wayne et Grace, puis, par toute la salle.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la même pensée traversa l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes : désormais, ils croyaient aux contes de fée...

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que celle histoire vous a plu !**

* * *

I believe in fairy tales


End file.
